


be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

by wclfstcr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Muggle AU, Neighbors AU, Remus is Hot, Remus is smart, Tumblr AU, Tumblr Prompt, both are so in love they dont even know it, hello 999 i punched my neighbor and i think i killed him, james potter is Not impressed, sirius is dumb, sirius is enamored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstcr/pseuds/wclfstcr
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt:you rang my door to give me a package that got delivered to you by mistake and i thought you were my brother/x, so i answered the door with a facemask on and you screamed, then i screamed, and now we're both SCREAMING(from veronicabunchwrites on tumblr)





	be still my foolish heart (don't ruin this on me)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song almost (sweet music) by hozier

sirius bit his lip in excitement, rummaging through the bag full of lush products lily had gifted him as a house (flat?) warming present. james had talked to him about proposing to lily, and sirius finally decided it was time to move out.

he figured it would be quite lonely, and it was, but there was a cute boy living right across from him and sirius thought he was in love with him. aside from the awkward first meeting, they had been flirting for a bit ("it is  _not_  flirting," james would snap, but  _still_ ) after him tripping over sirius' stuff which were haphazardly strewn in the corridor and sirius apologising by leaving a cup of coffee outside his door, and then the cute boy knocking on his door with a box of cookies and a welcome into the neighbourhood.

sirius let out a squeal; lily had gotten him everything he had wanted, that angel. she had also gotten him his favorite facemask, the one that had run out, without which his face felt twitchy ("i swear to  _god_ , sirius, that is  _not good_ ," james would admonish, but  _still_ ).

grabbing his facemask, sirius tied his hair up and put music on. lana del ray playing in the background, he washed his face and started applying  _love lettuce_  like he has been for a while, feeling very punk rock ("listening to lana del ray and putting on shit on your face is  _not_  punk rock," james would harp on about, but  _still_ ).

they were out, james and lily. they didn't tell him  _where_ , as if he would disguise himself and sneak up halfway and gatecrash their date ("i'm warning you, black, if  _ever_  you do that again..." james would threaten, but  _still_ ). they were to stop by his place for their weekly movie night, so sirius got back home early. he was tired, having had a shitty day at work and the refreshing facemask was all that needed to feel better to fully enjoy his time with his friends.

there was a knock at the door, and sirius sprang up. he hesitated for a while, his facemask still hadn't dried up, but he shrugged, it must be james and lily only and they had seen him plenty of times in a facemask before.

there was another knock, a bit more impatient and urgent. grumbling, sirius threw open the door, sporting a nasty glare he was well-known for.

" _what_?" he hissed, only a bit too late because it was the cute boy standing in front of him, holding a package in his pretty hands ("hands  _cannot_  be pretty, sirius, what the  _fuck_?" james would argue, but  _still_ ) and was looking over his shoulder, as if contemplating going back.

the boy whipped his head toward sirius so fast, he might as well have given himself a whiplash and stared at sirius with an indescribable look on his face.

there was a pause, which sirius took great advantage of by admiring the boy's soft brown eyes and golden curls, momentarily forgetting that he was in a facemask and  _my little pony_  pajamas james had gotten for him as a joke.

and then:

the boy screamed.  _loud_. his ear deafening scream brought sirius out of his reverie, startling  _him_  into screaming. shrilly and high pitched. and soon, both boys were screaming at each other. he didn't know  _what_  he expected to happen next, but he definitely  _did not_ expect the boy to drop the package and straight up  _fucking punch_  sirius square on the nose.

sirius passed out cold.

 

* * *

 

when he woke up, he heard someone talking on the phone: "oh, my god. i think i killed my neighbor!" said a panicked voice.  _imagine gettin' murdered. must be a bummer._

"he opened the door and was looking all wrong -"  _looking all wrong?_  "- and i freaked and screamed and then he screamed and i freaked some more and then i punched him, oh, my god."  _damn, ma, was it really that serious? ha._

"yes, he's on the floor. no, i haven't moved him to his bed. for someone so small, he's really heavy."  _say what, now, mate? i'm just vertically challenged. fuckin wait._ "i think i'll wait for him -" the boy, the cute boy, came into sirius' sight and a look of relief washed over his face. "oh, he's up! no, no need for that, i suppose. yes, thank you!" he pocketed his phone, and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"'ve got somethin' on your hand," mumbled sirius. he noticed his face hurt, especially his nose. and that his face felt dry and crusty and that there was blood on his shirt.  _what the hell?_

"uh, you alright?" said the cute boy. he looked nervous, tugging on one golden lock.

and then it dawned on him. "yeah, uh. just a question... the  _fuck_  did you punch me for, mate?" his face really hurt.

"i'm sorry! you just opened the door and your face didn't look right and the lighting here is  _awful_  and it made you look even worse and i freaked out because my friend, peter, has been telling me these cheesy as shit stories about slenderman and i don't know, i thought  _you were slenderman_  and i panicked and i'm really sorry!" he hurriedly replied, clasping both hands over his mouth.

"think you broke my nose."

"oh, my  _god_! this is the worst. i'm so sorry. we'd better fix you up, we don't want you to have a tissue death or your nose will collapse." he bent down, pulled sirius up, who was still lying on the floor.

"my nose will  _what now_?" sirius yelped, hands flying to his nose and winced, "ow."

"don't. just. just sit. we'll clean you up." closing the door behind him, he seated sirius on the couch and placed the package next to him. he saw sirius eye it warily and said, "it's for you. got sent to me instead. thought i should, you know, uh, give it to you and, uh, maybe ask you out for coffee, but, well."

"i don't go out for coffee dates with boys who punch me and almost kill me. no matter how cute they are," sirius sniffed, only to regret it when he felt a throbbing pain up his face.

"right," remus said, a smile playing on his lips. he got up and moved towards the kitchen. turning the sink on, he procured a white piece of cloth from his pocket and ran it under the cool water. he walked back and knelt in front of sirius, between his parted knees.

sirius' face flushed. "mr. neighbor boy, are you trying to have your wicked way with me?"

the boy's face pinked, "shut up." he brought the cloth to sirius' face, gently wiping away the facemask mixed with dried blood. "it's remus, by the way. my name, i mean. remus. remus lupin."

"hallo," sirius grinned. "sirius black."

"like the star."

"like the wolf."

"hmm," he was smiling again. "what's that on your face?"

"what? oh, this? my facemask." he watched the boy - _remus_ \- furrow his brow in concentration, tip of his pink tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth, as he wiped sirius' face clean. "what's that you're using? on my face?"

remus went pink in the cheeks again. "my handkerchief."

sirius bit back a smile. " _mr. lupin_ ," he fluttered his eyelashes, "it's getting hard for me to not go out with you. only a man with your wooing prowess would carry a handkerchief."

"jesus," remus breathed, growing red in the face. "i'm not trying to  _woo_  you."

"yes! you're trying to court me."

"no."

"you're in denial."

"i hardly am! came over here to ask you out, didn't i?"

"yeah, and look how  _that_  turned out," sirius snorted.

remus pouted and sirius internally died. "you scared me. not my fault. now, hush. let me clean your face. then we'll see if it's actually broken and if we have to take you to the ER. such a drama queen."

"oi! i'm hardly the drama queen, mr. _i-think-i-killed-my-neighbour!"_

"i was panicking! and you were all - oh, you know what? shut up."

sirius grinned triumphantly, but kept quiet. he watched remus stand up, run his handkerchief under the water once more and wipe his face clean again. their eyes met, and sirius' breath hitched. "you're really beautiful," sirius blurted to his great horror. his face felt hot as he watched remus turn into the shade of red he knew his own face was in.

remus sputtered, "but  _you_! you're more beautiful." he clamped his mouth shut, his blush creeping down his neck. "right," he cleared his throat. "i'll be just touching your nose a bit and tell me if it hurts, okay?"

"okay."

remus placed his handkerchief on the coffee table and his fingers danced around his nose, sirius' eyes following their every movement. "hurts?"

"no." remus looked up, eyebrows slightly raised. "just a bit. okay, a lot. it hurts like a  _bitch_."

the corners of remus' mouth twitched. "trouble breathing?"

"no."

he nodded, "and do you hear or feel a grating sound when you breathe? breathe and tell me. don't inhale from your nose."

sirius did so. "uh, no. but it hurts."

"i'm pretty sure you've just got your nose bruised. your nose isn't crooked or anything, just a bit swollen, so you just -"

" _what_?" sirius squawked. "swollen? oh, woe is me, my nose is  _ruined_! what will become of me?"

"it'll be alright! jesus," remus got up. "it's only swelling."

sirius slumped against the couch. "where are you going, doc? nurse?"

remus rolled his eyes. "got an icepack?"

sirius nodded weakly. "in the fridge."

"where else?" remus snorted. he brought the icepack and sat next to sirius, his knees pressing against thighs when sirius shifted to face him. "right," remus visibly swallowed. "right, so, tilt your head back a little and press this against your nose. hopefully, your bleeding will stop, or at least will reduce to a minimum." he pressed the back of his hand against sirius' forehead, "i don't think you're building up a fever, so that's good."

"why do you know all this shit?" he asked, voice muffled a bit from the icepack.

"oh," remus looked down, sheepishly. "i've gotten my nose broken a bit too many times. you learn this stuff if it's a commom occurrence."

"what?" sirius laughed. "tell me."

"well, okay, let's just say i never learnt to keep my mouth shut. and that big boys with fragile masculinity did  _not_  like to know what i was planning on doing to their fathers after they went to sleep at night."

sirius was struggling to keep his face straight to prevent any further pain, but couldn't help himself and practically started howling until the throb in his nose flared up. "ah, fuck. remus. oh, my god, i'm -"

"shut up," remus rolled his eyes, but smiling all the same.

"how long will it take for my nose to heal? i can't feel anything but pain. i want to smell stuff again."

"you will smell stuff again, sirius, you dumb berk. your nose will heal in about three days - "

" _three days?_ "

" - but if the swelling or the bleeding doesn't stop, or if you have any difficulties in breathing, i'd suggest you go to the ER."

"and when can i remove the icepack? my nose is cold. now it's all numb."

"let it sit for another ten minutes or so."

"you're my hero."

remus blushed, "hardly so. i punched you, didn't i?"

sirius sighed, "finally he admits it."

"prat."

"you love it."

"i'm sorry, really, though." he was playing with the couch fabric around sirius' thigh and suddenly it  _did_  become difficult to breathe.

sirius bit his lip, noticing remus' eyes fall on them. the room was hot, and his heart was beating fast. "'s alright. i did quite give you a fright, there. almost got you to jump out of your skin," he said in a low voice, his own eyes following remus' tongue swiping over his lips.

"you're a shit for that."

"i know. you gonna kiss me, now, remus?" they were leaning in, and were close. really close. sirius could feel huffs of breath on his face and if he just titled his head a fraction -

but remus pulled back, grinning mischievously at sirius dumbstruck expression. "sorry," he shrugged nonchalantly. "i don't kiss boys who don't go out with me for coffee. or who pass out by a light punch." he added after a pause.

sirius blinked. " _light_  punch?  _hello_? have you  _seen_  your muscles? you're fucking  _fit_ , mate. i mean, look at this..." sirius ran his palm over the bicep of remus' arm which was pressed against his own and bit back a whimper when he softly squeezed the muscle. "and your hands? they're  _huge_. wait, i'll -" he dropped the icepack and grabbed one of remus' hands, holding his palm facing up on his lap and gently placing his own on top of remus'. his breath caught as he noticed how long remus' fingers were, dainty and graceful. the top of sirius' own fingers merely reached the middle portion (what are they called?) of his fingers and he dared a glance at remus who was staring intently at their pressed palms.

"sirius," remus whispered, bringing their palms up between them.

"yes?" he whispered back, heart beating erratically against his chest.

"sirius," he tucked a strand of hair that had escaped from his hair tie.

sirius leaned in ever so slightly, nudging his face up, and closed his eyes. "yes?"

"sirius," and remus was cupping his face. "you've got blood running down your nose."

he pulled back sharply, hand flying to remus' still wet handkerchief on the coffee table and pressing it against his nose. he glared at remus who laughing with mirth, but lost his anger at just how pretty he looked. "you're really pretty," sirius, yet again, blurted. _i really need to stop doing that._

remus smiled, a lovely blush forming on his nose, "says you." he tugged on the end of sirius' sleeve, a polite request to meet his eyes. "go out with me. for coffee. please. so i can kiss you."

sirius ducked his head, blushing, trying and failing to hide his smile. he lifted his head to find remus looking at him with a soft look in his eyes. sirius heart skipped a beat, but still sighed exaggeratedly, slumping his shoulders, and rolling his eyes. " _fine_. if you so insist."

but remus was smiling, grinning that cute grin that left sirius in a pile of puddle and sirius found himself mirroring him. "i do so insist."

sirius opened his mouth to reply, but only then his flat door burst open, making the two boys jump and smack their heads into each other painfully, and james and lily ran in, clutching each other, smiling widely.

"she said yes!" yelled james, wearing the most happiest smile on his face.

"i said yes!" lily screamed back and threw her arms around james' neck. "we're engaged! to be married! betrothed! till death do us - oh, hi remus."

"uh, hello."

"what's this, then," asked james, mouth full of red hair. "oi, mate. what the fuck happened to your nose? it's all wonky, innit, lils?"

"it is, yeah."

"fuck off, james! my nose isn't wonky. remus! tell them my nose isn't wonky."

"oh, uh," remus laughed nervously. "i'd be lying if i said it wasn't, sirius, sorry."

sirius gasped, "betrayal, i tell you what this is. betray -"

"oh, shut it and  _look_ ," lily shoved her hand on sirius face, her ring finger showing off a gorgeous engagement ring.

"oh, my god! congratulations, what the fuck." sirius rushed to hug both of them in a bone-crushing embrace. "i'm so fucking happy for you two. not for you though, lily love, you'll have to spend the rest of your life with him. shame."

"oi," james thumped him on the head. "you shit faced prick, shut it."

behind them, remus cleared his throat, looking extremely awkward and embarrassed. "sorry, i'll just go. congratulations to the two of you." he walked towards the door and waved, "bye, sirius."

"what was  _that_?"

"nothing. shut up." he shook his head. "alright, come on, now. tell me everything."

 

* * *

 

there was a swift rap on his door and the faint thuds of footsteps running away. remus rolled his eyes - the neighborhood kids were about to get on his nerves, with their continuous knocking and running away. remus hadn't bothered once to open and check, he was just so completely done with them.

there was another knock, a louder one, and a longer one, and remus decided it was enough. he got up, ready to confront the kids who had been disturbing his afternoon reading, anger radiating off of him in waves.

he yanked the door opened and hissed, " _what_?"

as expected, there was no one in the corridor, not even sirius, much to his dismay. speaking of sirius, he really ought to go and check up on him whether his nose was fully healed - they hadn't had the chance to meet again, not even for the promised coffee, and remus thought maybe he should give up.

he sighed and looked around once again when his eyes fell on his doormat. his lips twitched into a smile as he bent down to pick up the cup of now lukewarm cup of coffee and read the note taped on to it:

_coffee with me?_

**Author's Note:**

> i did research about broken noses and damn those must hurt
> 
> welcome to another episode of someone tell liz to stop writing during her gcses
> 
> HDJD i had so much fun writing this!! i hope u all enjoy <3
> 
> comments are kudos are love!!!


End file.
